


Green

by marzichan



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, Gen, Superstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzichan/pseuds/marzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English goes green. Superstuck AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Superstuck is a Homestuck AU based in a world where supervillains and superheroes are a common sight. In this AU, Jake is both a supervillain called General Terror and the son of the infamous Lord English. You can find out more by visiting [this page.](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/faq) This story was originally posted [here](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/post/14399360616/you-dont-know-what-devil-possessed-you-that-you) on Tumblr.

You don’t know what devil possessed you that you thought it would be a good idea to steal your father’s old notebooks and begin experimenting with the secrets contained within. Although these days he has become infamous enough to stand as a symbol without personally committing crimes himself, at one time he was at the rank of a normal villain, striving to find a way to stand out. You figure he might have stumbled across a few ideas back then that could help you now.

After all, you have to admit that sometimes you envy your father. Not only is he highly intelligent and astute, but in his Lord English persona he’s huge, green, handsomely rugged, and incredibly strong and fast. The very fact you exist proves that some ladies really dig that. Maybe even some bodacious cerulean ladies…? The thought made you grin at the time.

But, sadly, for the most part you seemed to lack your father’s abilities. Wouldn’t it be great if you could develop powers of your own? You thought his old notebooks would hold the secret, and when you discovered a formula for super strength you thought you’d hit the jackpot.

Unfortunately, things didn’t go the way you expected.

The potion was a noxious green, the same green as the uranium that powers many of your important devices. It smelled… well, awful. Everything about it made your stomach clench in protest, your body urging you not to drink it. You did anyway, stubbornly determined to have the powers that should have been yours from birth.

The pain hit you within minutes, waves of agony tearing through you as your body began to reshape itself—growing bigger, stronger… greener. Your clothes quickly become too tight and end up ripping under the strain, unable to contain your now-larger form.

You groan weakly, the vial having long since dropped and shattered on the floor. You had fallen to your knees halfway through the transformation, tears involuntarily leaking from your eyes. It hurts, god, it fucking hurts. You’ve always had a high tolerance to pain, but this topped anything you’ve ever felt before.

You’re… different now. You can tell that already, at how sharp and clear everything seems to be now. Taste, touch, smell, even sight, everything is so much more vivid than you’ve ever—wait. What about your glasses? You realize, belatedly, that they fell off your face during the transformation, when you were huddled forward and clutching your gut.

Yet you can see just fine.

You slowly climb to your feet—your boots are ruined too, split open—and make your way over to the closest mirror. You have an emergency washing station, in case you accidentally spilled any chemicals on yourself or, god forbid, got some in your eyes, and a mirror sits over that sink. It’s small, but it will do. Actually…

Everything seems smaller than you remember, now that you think about it. You’ve definitely grown taller, at the least tall enough to stand a few inches over that infernal Tailorbird. What a laugh that would be, since he’s always had the height advantage over you before. Your skin is now green, as green as the skull emblem you always wear, and… oh. Wow. You’ve never been a lazy fellow, but even for all your energetic activities you’ve never been as _toned_ as this. You’re not an overly muscular freak, but you look pretty damn fine if you do say so yourself.

Now that the pain has ebbed to a faint tingling, your fear has been replaced by curiosity. After all, even if you feel more intensely, you also still feel like you. If your father is anything to go by, you’re sure you’ll discover that some aspects of your personality have shifted, but at least you still feel like Jake English. And that helps calm you to this new turn of events, even if literally becoming like your father wasn’t your original intention.

“I wonder…” Your voice is deeper now, more masculine and commanding than it was before, the kind of voice that could both inspire and strike fear at once. “Oh. Wow. I suppose I should have expected this as well.” You rub your throat, tentatively, but your voice doesn’t return to its familiar pitch. Well, it probably will if you can figure out how to turn back.

If you can turn back.

It’s comforting to see that your hair is the same, at least. You have the same unruly black cowlick, the same emerald green eyes—although you have to wonder if strength was all you got from the potion. You know well enough that when your father gets worked up, his eyes tend to flash a myriad of colors. Do yours? Only time will tell. At least your overbite seems less evident in this form. You grin, tentatively, into the mirror, and the green man you see there grins wickedly back. Oh yeah. There’s no doubt you are so going to make some ladies swoon like this.

You should probably find some new clothes first though.


End file.
